


Gloat

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (2019) Spoilers, Complete, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Implied Slash, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Plotbunnies, Talking, Thor (2011) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki smirked at Thanos, there was no need to gloat.





	Gloat

"First I wept because I thought my friends my enemies then I wept to see my enemies driven before me." Loki laughed, on the verge of tears, as he watched Thor chop Thanos' hand off. It puzzled him just as much Thor to find the Infinity Gauntlet empty. Thor had begged him to stay at his side after the Statesman exploded so he had. What'd he been supposed to do, refuse in Thor's greatest time of need ? Yet, how he had raged when Thor gloated and let Thanos get away. All that was set aside when Thor finally decapitated Thanos then gloated. He smirked and waved at the ghost of Thanos who turned to black ash and was swept beyond the gates of Hel.

He followed as Thor walked down the steps of the crowded hut. "You did it, brother !"

"For you, for all of us." Thor chuckled morosely and kicked an oddly shaped plant, pulverizing it. "What did it help though ? You are still dead as is Heimdall and everyone else."

"What did it help ?! It helps because you avenging me means he can't kill anyone else now. It means our people are safe from further devastation by him and so are all the others." One interesting thing about being dead was that All-sight was no longer a rare and complex spell but an innate facet of being. A glance toward Midgard showed him some of the Statesman's escape pods landing on the fjord's edge in Norway. "Healer Eir, Korg, Miek and Brunnehilde the Valkyrie are still alive. They need their Allfather, but you don't need me anymore."

Thor tried to grasp his shoulders only to fall through. "Of course I need you. Who's going to help me not make stupid decisions about kingship ?"

With a head shake, he leaned down to kiss Thor, Thor shivered. "You made stupid choices even when I was there. The gates are open, let me go and try not to grieve. Tell our people the story of how I turned you into a frog or the time I put you in a wedding dress to get Mjolnir back from those Trolls. We had plenty of ridiculous quests and adventures for you to choose from."

"We really did, but I-I shouldn't keep you from Mother and Father any longer." Tears slid down Thor's cheeks. "Goodbye, brother. I'll miss you."

"That's good because I might actually miss you too. Goodbye, brother. I love you." He walked away from Thor, the Garden shimmering as he shifted at last into the Spiritual Realm. The golden gates, towering trees, enormous grounds and shield thatched hall of Valhalla spread before him. Mother and Father escorted him through the gates. 

They had so much to talk about.


End file.
